


I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant: Dramione Edition

by Mermaid886



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Love, Romance, Romantic Vacations, dramione - Freeform, unknown pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. While on a luxurious vacation in the Maldives at a muggle resort, Draco and Hermione Malfoy get the surprise of their lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant: Dramione Edition

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Harry Potter! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
————————————————————

“You have to admit….” Hermione said with a laugh, “the muggle world isn’t all bad.” 

A gentle breeze rustled past, blowing Hermione’s curly brown hair while she and Draco sat in lounge chairs, looking out over the rippling, crystal clear waters of the sea.

“I suppose not.” Draco replied, “Besides, you needed this.” 

Hermione and Draco had married two years ago, just after their graduation from Hogwarts. They had both been hesitant to announce their secret relationship to their friends and family but while they would have been met with more opposition under different circumstances, in the wake of the war and all of the grief it brought, Draco and Hermione were accepted by the majority of their loved ones, including their parents. Lucius had even managed to buy his way out of Azkaban in time to attend his son’s wedding.

Since their wedding, Hermione and Draco had spent their days working instead of lounging around Malfoy manor. Draco had started a new potions company and Hermione had been overly committed to her job at the Ministry of Magic, hoping to rise through the ranks as quickly as possible. Hermione had already received two promotions in her short time as a ministry employee, but Draco saw how tired she was every evening when she came home. The dark circles of exhaustion that had formed under his wife’s eyes worried him.

To take a short break from the pressures of their hectic schedules, Draco had treated Hermione and himself to a luxurious weekend retreat in the Maldives at one of the world’s most exclusive resorts.

Hermione and Draco were staying in a private, overwater bungalow fully equipped with a suite of rooms, an infinity pool held aloft from the sea, and their own personal butler for the duration of their stay.

The young Malfoy couple were slated to return home soon the following day. Though they had truly enjoyed their time spent sitting by the ocean, chatting, eating, and making love. The food was rich, the water was gorgeous, and Draco had been relieved to see the circles under Hermione’s eyes lighten and fade as she relaxed.

While they sat side by side that afternoon, Draco took the hand that Hermione had draped over the arm of her chair and gave it a kiss, “We’re still going out to dinner tonight?”

“Of course.” Hermione smiled, “We’ve eaten in our kitchen all weekend, I think we should at least try the resort’s restaurant once.”

Hermione giggled as Draco kissed her hand again and smiled over at her, “I wish I could get you to be this calm at home.”

“Don’t count on it.” Hermione teased.

A seagull flew past and Draco turned towards the noise.

Sitting in her chair, Hermione shifted as a mild cramp gripped her abdomen.

It was knowledge in both the wizarding and muggle worlds that stress was often expressed physically.

Since Hermione had taken on so much at work, she often suffered from migraines and discomforts of the stomach.

But the cramp passed and Hermione pushed it out of her mind. 

Hermione was on a beautiful vacation with Draco, her handsome husband. They were having a wonderful time and she was determined not to let stress ruin it for her.

—————————————————————

Hermione’s stomach cramps continued on and off for the rest of the afternoon, but she ignored them, waiting for the pain to stop on its own or after a trip to the loo.

That evening, she and Draco dressed for dinner. 

Hermione was silently hoping her stomach would behave throughout their meal.

Draco offered her his arm once they were ready and together, they left their bungalow and made their way towards the main resort building.

Halfway there, another sharp cramp hit Hermione squarely in the core of her body and Draco felt her tense against him.

“Alright, love?” Draco asked, stopping suddenly and looking over at Hermione.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Hermione nodded, “My stomach, it’s just……”

“Giving you trouble again?” Draco asked.

“Yeah….it’ll pass.” Hermione said dismissively.

“We can go back if you’re feeling unwell.” Draco said cautiously.

“No, no, I’m fine. Come on, we’re nearly there.” Hermione said with a quick nod.

Draco eyed his wife warily but Hermione seemed determined they were still going to dinner.

Though for some reason, food no longer sounded very appealing to the brunette…..

—————————————————————

Draco had arranged for them to have a private table out on the balcony of the restaurant, overlooking the ocean and for that, Hermione was glad.

The breeze that drifted off of the water felt good against her clammy skin.

Hermione tried to keep a smile on her face while she and Draco chatted over the romantic candlelight as the sun set, but the pain in her abdomen was making it difficult.

By the time the food arrived, Hermione picked at her plate with her fork trembling as she clutched it in her shaky hand. 

While he ate his meal, Draco noticed his wife’s distress.

“Darling……” Draco said worriedly, narrowing his eyes at Hermione, “What’s wrong? You look dreadful. Are you ill?”

“I don’t know….” Hermione confessed, her voice strangled as she let her fork fall to her plate. Gasping for breath, she rasped, “.......I don’t know……” Her eyes were wide with desperation as she looked up at husband and confessed, “Draco…..I need to get out of here!”

Draco felt his own gut clench in worry as he noticed Hermione’s face was slick with sweat. His gray eyes flickered over her, noting how pale her lips were and how flushed her cheeks seemed. In a brief moment, Draco paid their bill, grabbed Hermione and ducked behind a corner where no one could see. It was there that he wasted no time in apparating himself and Hermione back to their bungalow.

With a loud pop, they arrived in the center of their rooms and Hermione whimpered while she stumbled over and fell down on the bed.

Draco furrowed his brow while he began to gently rub her back as she writhed on the covers.

“Something’s wrong…..” Hermione whispered, rocking herself back and forth against the pain.

“Where does it hurt? Just your stomach?” Draco asked as his eyes scanned over Hermione’s body.

“Everywhere…..” Hermione whimpered, laying a hand against her flat abdomen and gasping, “Draco!......It hurts everywhere!” 

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Draco said, taking out his muggle smartphone from his pocket and hastily dialing a number.

Draco wanted to take her to St. Mungo’s, but he knew that trying to apparate again would be pointless, Hermione would never make it in her worsening state.

“Resort concierge, how may I help you?” A suave voice answered.

Hermione panted for breath in the background as Draco answered nervously, “Yes, hello, this is Mr. Malfoy in Bungalow 216. I need you to send a doctor….or a nurse….immediately. I need you to send someone immediately! My wife is very ill.”

“Sir, we don’t have a doctor or a nurse on duty this evening, for that, I’ll have to offer a medical helicopter to the hospital in Malé.” The concierge said calmly while Hermione groaned in the background.

“Fine! Do that, then!” Draco hissed, “And hurry up!”

When Draco hung up the phone, he turned around to check on Hermione and his eyes widened when he saw her struggling to stand up.

Draco raced over to her side and let her lean on his shoulders to pull herself to her feet as he whispered soothingly, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you love, they’re on their way. They’re sending someone to take us to the hospital.”

“........I need the bathroom.” Hermione wheezed.

Hermione’s face was so gaunt, Draco wasn’t certain if she was going to faint or vomit, but he ushered her inside quickly and helped her strip off her sweaty dress and panties before she collapsed onto the toilet seat.

When Hermione sat back and Draco caught a glimpse between Hermione’s legs of all the red in the water, his heart pounded in fear.

“Call someone else!” Hermione shrieked as the pain started again, digging her nails into her thighs as she rocked back and forth on the toilet seat.

With a trembling hand, Draco shakily dialed another number in his phone……

—————————————————————

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her canopy bed, with the embroidered duvet made from green silk pulled over and her husband, Lucius, while they both read different books.

When Draco had begun to assimilate into the muggle world, he insisted on his parents having muggle contact devices of their own, and as Narcissa’s iPhone rang on the bedside table, she looked up from her page and reached over to pick the device up.

“It’s Draco.” Narcissa said anxiously to Lucius, who blinked back at his wife, peering over the page he was reading, “Something’s wrong, he never calls us when they’re on holiday.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Narcissa’s face tensed as she hesitantly answered the call, “Hello…….?”

“Mum, Hermione’s ill and I don’t know what to do!” Draco shouted frantically into his mother’s ear.

“What?........What’s wrong with her?” Narcissa asked, scowling as Lucius leaned in, trying to listen.

“I don’t know! I don’t know!” Draco said in a panic, “She’s in a lot of pain, she’s bleeding….I….I can’t apparate with her….I need you and father to come! Come right now!”

“Draco, we can’t come right now! We don’t even know where you are!” Narcissa said urgently as she stood from the bed, looking at Lucius tensely as he looked back, confused.

“I told you where we were going! We’re in the…….Maldives…. at one of these muggle resorts!” Draco said, behind him, Hermione wailed loudly and Narcissa’s eyes widened at the sound, “Mother, please come! She’s in so much pain! I don’t know what’s wrong!”

“Well, I don’t know what’s wrong either, Draco!” Narcissa snapped her fingers at Lucius, signaling at him to get up. Lucius leapt out of bed and he and Narcissa hurried around to get out of their night clothes and dressed, “We’ll find you! Don’t panic, Alright? Go ahead and have a muggle doctor look at her.”

“I’m waiting on them to take us to one!” Draco shouted at Narcissa.

“Draco! Help me!” Hermione screeched from the toilet.

Draco looked at his wife and her red eyes, watching as tears of agony dripped down her puffy cheeks, her lips parted in a silent scream, and he dropped the phone on the bed as he rushed over to her.

Draco put his hands reassuringly on Hermione’s thighs and let her lean her head against his while he reassured her, “It’s alright…..it’s alright, ‘Mione…... They’re sending help. And mother and father are coming, it’ll be-“

“AAAAAGGGHHHH!” Hermione shrieked, thrashing backwards wildly.

“It’s going to be fine, my darling!” Draco cried hopelessly over Hermione’s yell.

If Hermione hadn’t moved her knee to the side, the consequences could have been dire.

Draco looked down with a grimace, not wanting to look the blood that had pooled under his wife but his eyes widened as he realized what was going on…….

“Draco……..” Hermione breathed once she got the chance, catching a few seconds of rest.

The room was starting to grow hazy.

Somewhere, in her dazed state, Hermione was aware of Draco washing his hands thoroughly in the sink, and the next second, he seemed to crouch in front of her one more time.

Hermione sounded like a wounded animal as that pain surged across her back and abdomen once more. She was certain that somewhere inside her organs must be rupturing, bones must be breaking……..

Hermione’s body told her to move against the pain and that was what she did, she moved.

Really, she was pushing, but she didn’t realize it yet.

Draco’s voice called to her out of the void of torment.

“Come on, love!” Draco urged, “One more! One more time!”

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth, throwing herself back against the cold, unforgiving porcelain of the toilet lid and finally, that terrible pain eased.

Hermione distinctly felt relief as something slipped from her……

Hermione heard Draco gasp as something wet fell into his hands………

“‘Mione!” Draco called, as his face blurred in and out of Hermione’s vision, “‘Mione! Stay with me!”

The furious pounding that fell on the door to their bungalow was the last thing Hermione heard before she lost consciousness.

Hermione didn’t see the emergency medical transport team come rushing in……

Hermione didn’t feel the hands that lifted her off of the toilet and onto a gurney.

And Hermione missed the look of shock and awe on Draco’s face along with the first, sharp cry that the medical staff was able to elicit from their newborn son’s tiny lungs……..

“WWWWAAAA!”

—————————————————————

But that impatient wail was the first thing Hermione heard when she woke up, hours later.

“WWWWAAAA!”

“WWWWAAAAA!”

Hermione blinked her amber eyes open and looked around.

A baby was crying……..

A baby?

Why was there a baby?

Draco’s face was the closest thing in her view.

“Who’s baby is that?” Hermione asked with a confused scowl.

“Ours.” Draco answered.

“What……?” Hermione asked groggily.

“WWWWAAA!”

As she became more lucid, Hermione forced her eyes open. Draco watched as they widened when she glanced down at the tiny infant in his arms.

“We had a stowaway with us the whole trip.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Oh my-“ Hermione gasped as realization dawned on her.

“WWWWAAAA!”

Hermione watched the little baby kick and flail in Draco’s arms and she instinctively held out her own hands.

Carefully, Draco wordlessly passed his son over to his wife and the baby’s loud cries quieted down as Hermione gently cuddled him close.

“Are you positive he’s ours?” Hermione asked Draco, her amber eyes full of shock, “Is he alright?”

“Don’t worry, I had a front row seat for the whole thing. Yes, he’s ours and he’s fine” Draco chuckled, “As the muggle doctor put it, ‘he’s healthy and stealthy’.”

Hermione noticed the fluffy tufts of pale blond hair on the baby’s head, smiling as he blinked his gray eyes at her.

Hermione gazed down at her baby while she struggled for words, “Draco…..I…..I didn’t know. You know I would never endanger-“

“Of course you didn’t know! Neither did I!” Draco laughed, “You were flouncing around in a two piece this afternoon! You’ve had your cycles…….How were we to know?”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but a knock came on the door to her hospital room and Draco asked her, “Is it alright if my parents come in?”

“........Your parents are here?” Hermione blinked in disbelief.

“Yes, it took them awhile to find us, but they made it. Is it alright?” Draco asked.

“Um…...sure…..” Hermione shrugged. 

Everything was happening so fast it was dizzying to Hermione. Between recovering, finding herself in the hospital, and meeting the son she didn't know she was expecting, the brunette was reeling.

Draco opened the door to Hermione’s room and Lucius and Narcissa stepped inside, though they remained a respectful distance away from their daughter-in-law and grandson.

“If I didn’t see it, I wouldn’t believe it.” Lucius commented, staring at the baby.

“He’s beautiful, Draco!” Narcissa exclaimed to her son, nodding politely at Hermione.

“We don’t have anything…...” Hermione breathed as she began to process the situation, glancing between her husband and her in-laws, “We….we don’t even have a room for him!”

“There’s plenty of spare rooms at the manor.” Lucius said calmly, “And don’t worry, my dear girl, ‘things’ can be bought.”

“Have you thought of any names?” Narcissa asked the new parents.

“We haven’t thought of anything at all.” Hermione said with a dry laugh, “I can’t believe this has happened!”

“Actually, while you were out, I was thinking of some.” Draco said to his wife.

“Oh?” Hermione asked, “Like what?”

“What about Scorpius?” Draco asked.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look of silent approval.

That sounded like a good name for a Malfoy.

“Scorpius?” Hermione asked, looking down at the baby in her arms.

The newborn let out a happy squeak and wriggled in his blankets, causing everyone to laugh.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter what I think.” Hermione said, smiling at their baby, “He seems to like it.”

“Welcome to the world, then…...” Draco said with a smile, letting his son squeeze the tip of his finger, “Scorpius Malfoy.”


End file.
